


In Which Draco Malfoy is a Dick

by Chaotic_Adventure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bad Draco Malfoy, Bad Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ginny Weasley is a Good Parent, Harry is just mean, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like evil bad, M/M, Please be safe kiddos, Scorpius Malfoy Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Adventure/pseuds/Chaotic_Adventure
Summary: The moment Scorpius arrived at the Potter’s fireplace, he collapsed.James jumped up from where he was sitting, his book falling to the floor. “Scorpius? What—” He reached out, but Scorpius flinched away, shivering violently.Oh. Oh no. Not good.





	In Which Draco Malfoy is a Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, enjoy my angst
> 
> ~Chaos

The moment Scorpius arrived at the Potter’s fireplace, he collapsed.

James jumped up from where he was sitting, his book falling to the floor. “Scorpius? What—” He reached out, but Scorpius flinched away, shivering violently.

_ Oh. Oh no. Not good. _

“Albus!” James yelled. “Get down here!”

Albus hurried. Maybe it was the panicked tone of James’ voice, or maybe it was the sick dread that had settled in his stomach some time ago. He found James, backing away with his hands in the air, and Scorpius, pressing himself against the wall.

“Scorpius?”

Scorpius turned to him.

“Scorpius, what’s wrong?” Albus reached out, and Scorpius let him.

“Al…?”

“Yeah, Scorp. It’s me. You’re okay.”

And that’s when Scorpius broke. He began to cry, deep, heart-wrenching sobs shaking him, and when Albus pulled him into a hug, he didn’t resist.

“Scorpius, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Scorpius buried his head in Albus’ shoulder. “My dad,” he sobbed, “I… I told him and—”

“Oh, no. Scorpius, it’s okay. You’re safe.” Albus gently rubbed his back and began to lead him upstairs. “We’re just going to my room, okay?”

Scorpius mumbled incoherently into Albus’ shoulder.

James whispered, “I’ve seen this happen, Al. Twice before. I can only think of two things.”

“What?”

“Ask him. I don’t want to be right on either count.”

Albus felt a sinking in his stomach.  _ James, not wanting to be right? He  _ always  _ wants to be right. _

_ Something horrible must have happened. _

They stood in Albus’ room with the door closed. Scorpius couldn’t seem to let go of him, as though he had to be touching him at all times. He settled for holding his hand as they sat on the bed.

“Scorpius?”

Scorpius flinched at the sound, then looked up at Albus. “Yeah?”

“What happened?”

Scorpius closed his eyes, immediately opening them again, the images plastered to the inside of his eyelids. “I was sick. Dad thought it was blood fever.”

Albus nodded and held his other hand.

“My filter was gone. So I… I came out. Told him about you.”

He stayed silent for a long time after that.

“Scorpius,” Albus said, “no matter what, you’re safe here. Always and forever.”

Scorpius nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. “He yelled at me for a little. I was sick, so I didn’t really understand. And then he…” Scorpius let out a sob, bringing his knees to his chest.

“Scorpius, is it okay if I touch you?”

Scorpius nodded.

Albus wrapped his arms around him. “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe. You don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to.”

“I should. I… I don’t want to, but I should. I can’t go back.”

Albus sucked in a breath. “Did he kick you out?”

“No,” Scorpius murmured, “but I can’t be around him. He’ll do it again.”

“Do what?”

Scorpius sobbed again. “He—he raped me, Al.”

“Oh.” Suddenly, Albus understood why James didn’t want to be right. “Oh, no.” He hugged him tighter, and Scorpius melted into the contact, crying into him.

After a time, Albus asked, “do you want to stay here for a while?”

“Can I?” Scorpius pulled back to look at him. “I don’t want to be a bother—”

“You’re never a bother, Scorpius, especially now.” Albus pulled him back into a hug. “I want to be able to help you, okay?”

“Okay,” Scorpius murmured. “Okay. It’s just—I can’t get his hands off me.” He scraped at his arms, leaving small divots in his skin. “I was sick, and everything still hurts and I’m so scared, Al. I can’t stop being scared.”

“I know, Scorpius, and it’s okay. It’s okay to be scared. He did a horrible thing.” Albus took his hands again to keep him from hurting himself. “And I know you’re scared right now, but it’ll get better. Trust me.”

Scorpius smiled weakly. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Thank you for still being here.”

“Of course. I’d never leave you.”

They simply sat for a time, taking comfort in each other’s presence.

“Scorpius?” Albus asked. “Do you want to stay here while I tell my parents you’re staying, or do you want to come?”

Scorpius looked up, a slightly panicked look in his eyes. “Are you gonna tell them what happened?”

“No! No, of course not, not unless you want me to,” Albus reassured.

“Okay. I’ll go with. Don’t tell them why.”

“I won’t.”

They went downstairs, where James had resumed quietly reading his book.

“James. What were the two things you thought of?”

James looked up, worried. “Remember Lina? The American transfer student?”

Albus nodded. He remembered that the girl had been kicked out of her home.

“And Axie?”

Albus shuddered. Axie had been raped in her own house by a muggle serial murderer.

“The second. Hit the nail right on the head. Don’t tell mum, okay?”

James nodded, his lips pressed together. “I’m sorry, Scorpius.”

Scorpius simply nodded. He knew he looked like he had been crying, but he hardly cared. James knew, anyway.

His parents, on the other hand…

They walked into the kitchen, where Ginny was preparing dinner.

“Mum?”

She turned, immediately registering Scorpius. “What’s wrong?”

“Can Scorpius stay with us for a little while?”

Albus was almost certain the answer would be yes. Therefore, he was surprised when his mother hesitated. “Let me talk to your dad, okay?”

Albus was simply confused. Scorpius, on the other hand, was panicking, his breaths quickly growing shorter.

Albus squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Scorp, it’s okay. Yeah, Mum, go ahead.”

Ginny disappeared into the bedroom she shared with Harry while Albus lead Scorpius to the couch in an effort to calm him down.

“Scorpius, it’s okay. They’ll say yes.”

“But what if they don’t? What if they make me go back?” Scorpius was breathing quickly, gasping in air.

Albus rubbed his back soothingly. “They won’t. I won't let them.”

Ginny came back, with Harry in tow. They sat down in the seat across from the two boys.

“Listen, Albus,” Harry began, “I think that you two are spending too much time at each other’s homes. You were at Scorpius’ place just last week. Shouldn’t you take some time off?”

Albus’ eyes widened. “No, Dad, Mr. Malfoy did something bad to Scorpius. He’s scared to go back. This isn’t about us spending time together.”

Harry frowned. “You’ll have to tell me what it is, then. I can’t believe you.”

Albus felt like he might start crying. At least, until he registered Scorpius’ fear—the other boy was shivering violently, wringing his hands together so hard they were turning red.

Albus gently pried them apart. “Scorp, can I tell him?”

Scorpius took a few deep breaths. “Yeah,” he said, his voice resigned. “Might as well.” He jolted as Albus wrapped an arm around him, then pressed into it, hiding his face from Albus’ parents.

Albus turned back to his parents, eyes solemn. “Scorpius’ dad raped him.”

Scorpius sobbed at the word, pressing harder into Albus’ side.

They waited for Harry and Ginny to respond. In the meanwhile, Albus whispered a steady stream of reassurances to Scorpius, all the while holding him close.

When Harry next spoke, it was with skepticism. “Did he do something to deserve it?”

“What?” Albus turned back to him, incredulous. “It doesn’t matter! It’s not a suitable punishment for anything!”

“It does matter, actually. If he did something to deserve—”

“He didn’t! He only came out!”

“I was sick,” Scorpius cried. “I wasn’t going to, I knew he’d react badly, but I was sick. And I didn’t think he’d—I didn’t think—”

“What did you think he’d do?” Harry was watching them carefully.

Ginny was staring at her husband, horrified. “Surely it doesn’t—”

“It does,” Harry snapped. “This is just a plea for attention. Don’t think I haven’t seen it before.”

“It isn’t,” Albus murmured. “He’s hurt, Dad. He’s scared.”

“I thought,” Scorpius said, his words muffled by Albus’ shoulder, “he’d yell. Get mad. Maybe kick me out. Never—never this.”

Harry frowned at them. “But—”

Ginny glared daggers at him. “He can stay. No arguments.”

“Gin, he—”

“Harry. This boy—our son’s boyfriend—is traumatized. He’s just gone through something horrific and is trying to stay away from the person who did it to him. It doesn’t matter if he did something—hell, it wouldn’t matter if he had  _ killed _ a man—he didn’t deserve it.  _ Nobody  _ deserves rape!”

They began to argue, their voices rising until they were screaming over each other.

Scorpius sobbed and put his hands over his ears. Albus lead him away, looking back at his arguing parents.  _ When did this happen? When did Dad become so closed-minded?  _ He had been so sure they would say yes.

When he reached the living room, he found James, still in his chair, and Lily, standing in the stairwell. The little girl was staring at the door, her eyes wide.

“What… what’s going on? Why are Mum and Dad yelling like that?”

Albus felt his eyes fill with tears that he hastily pushed back.  _ Not now, not now.  _ “They—it’s a long story. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“What happened to Scorpius?”

James closed his book. “Lils, let’s go upstairs and talk, okay? I gotta explain something to you.”

Albus and Scorpius followed them up, closing the door to Albus’ room. They could hear James and Lily talking in the next room over, and the muffled sounds of his parents’ argument.

Scorpius picked at his fingernails. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be a bother. I can go back, really—”

“No. Absolutely not.” Albus pulled Scorpius’ hands apart again and put a beaded bracelet in them for the other boy to fidget with. “You’re not being a bother. All I want is for you to be safe. That means that you should  _ not _ be with your dad.”

Scorpius ran his fingers over the oddly-shaped beads. “Okay. If it makes you feel better about it.”

“It does. I want you to be safe, Scorpius, no matter what it takes.”

Scorpius nodded, but he had relaxed, and a smile had crossed his face. It was small, but it was there.

It immediately fell when the door opened.

Lily stepped through, James at her heels. She sat next to Scorpius, but didn’t touch him, keeping her hands pressed into her lap.

“James explained it to me, sort of,” she said, looking at him with wide eyes. “Your dad hurt you a lot? In private places?”

Scorpius gave a short nod in response. The tears were back, but he didn’t seem upset, just scared.

Lilly huffed gently and gave a small smile. “Well, he shouldn’t have. James said it isn’t okay for anyone to do that, and I think that’s very reasonable. My mum and dad will let you stay, and if they don’t, I’ll argue until they change their minds.”

Scorpius looked at her. “Thanks, Lily,” he said hesitantly. “That means a lot.”

Lily smiled and said, “feel better soon, okay?” before leaving.

James just looked at them from the doorway. “They’ll let you stay. My dad can be a bit of a twat sometimes, but he’ll cave eventually, especially since mum is on your side.”

Scorpius’ smile was back.

Albus and Scorpius sat in silence for a little bit, holding hands for comfort. Scorpius was still crying a little, and Albus pulled him closer until they were leaning on each other. Scorpius rested his head on Albus’ shoulder.

Of course, that’s when Albus’ dad came in. Neither of the boys moved. Albus wrapped a protecting arm around Scorpius.

Harry sighed. “Look. I just can’t have you stay. I’ve been worried about Albus lately, especially since he can’t seem to stop talking about you, and I’ve decided you need to be separated.”

Scorpius began to shake. Albus pulled him even closer, holding him tightly.

“Dad, I have something to say.”

Harry nodded.

“No.”

“What?”

“No. As in, I refuse.” Albus looked up, green fire in his eyes. “I won’t let you do this. Scorpius is my best friend, my  _ boyfriend _ , and I’m gonna protect him no matter what you say.”

Someone knocked on the door. Harry shouted, “wait!”, but the door opened anyway, and James and Lily stepped through.

“Dad! Stop it!” Lily marched up to her father and smacked him on the knee. “Let Scorpius stay! He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But Albus–” Harry protested, but James interrupted him.

“It doesn’t matter. Okay? I know I’ve been the one complaining, but it really doesn’t matter. Look at them, Dad! You can read people! Look at them!”

Scorpius was still shaking. Albus brushed his hand through his hair, trying to comfort him. He rested his head on top of Scorpius’ and murmured, “it’s okay. It’s okay, Scorp.”

Finally, Harry sighed. “Fine. I don’t suppose… I have no doubt you’ll follow Scorpius if I make him leave, and I can’t kick you both out. Talk to your mother.”

And with that, Harry left.

James gave a slight smile. “Al, it’s okay. I told you so.”

“Yes! He said yes!” Lily clapped and tapped Scorpius’ arm. “See? You can stay! You don’t need to cry now!”

Scorpius gave a watery laugh and nodded at Lily, and the two siblings left Albus and Scorpius alone again.

Albus rubbed Scorpius’ back. “We’re gonna have to talk to mum at some point. But not now, if you don’t want to.”

“Can we just… lay down? And cuddle, maybe?”

“Of course.”

Albus curled around Scorpius in a spooning position and whispered, “I love you, Scorp.”

Scorpius whispered back, “I love you, too.”

Finally, he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, kudos are loved <3  
Should I write another chapter or no? I'm on the fence :/  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
